


Keep Playing for Me

by shoushu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushu/pseuds/shoushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata major at music at a university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Playing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Akafuri Secret Valentine Event on Tumblr.
> 
> Hi, hopefully I did a decent job at making Akashi as dorky as you liked him to be. Though I'm not too sure if I really did... make him dorky so I hope you enjoy this nonetheless ;v;

There’s a student at my university that everyone aspires to be. Recognized all over the world, renown for his precision and mastery over the violin, Akashi Seijuro, unlike the lot of us who pour our blood, sweat and tears into our craft, was gifted from the start.

Among many of us, there are those who despise his ability and talent. If you were to ask me, however, I wouldn’t know what to tell you. After all, Akashi’s way of playing is perfect, down to the metrics and timing. But, I can’t help but sense this loneliness that lingers every time I listen to him play. In fact, whenever I watch him practice, my chest feels tight and breathing becomes difficult. It’s painful and yet the moment I’m able to regain my breath is a moment that I find myself missing his sound.

I inhale sharply, the air in my lungs wavering at the memory of his recent performance. Even now, it feels like I can’t breathe. And yet, I feel compelled to play along—to sing the other half of the refrain.

The piano keys sink under my fingertips and croon with each stroke. Despite the many times that I’ve heard and played this particular tune, it feels different, lighter now. Maybe it’s because I’m away from preying eyes, but I feel this strong gravitational pull when I think of Akashi. I’m drawn to the sadness that he can’t seem to express.

As I take my sweet time in the practice room, I find myself at peace. When I play here after school, there’s no one else, nothing else that can distract me. There’s no pressure. I’m free to play anything, free to dispense any emotion with each beat. This room and this hour in here is my ultimate sanctuary.

And I want to be able to express this kind of feeling to the world. I may not be as amazing as Akashi, but if it’s possible to reach even one heart, then I think my entire music career has been worth it.

Soon, the song comes to a close, and I am suddenly very aware of the voices outside the door. Though they’re muffled, I can hear them clearly, and I know for certain that one of the two is clearly disgruntled. That’s probably not good news for me.

“There is no need to bother him.”

“Akashi, you are my prized pupil. It is unforgivable that he is playing into your reserved time. Who does he think he—“

“Pardon me, Professor. But I’ve allowed him to take my reservation. I practice plenty here and at home, and what I do between those times are none of your concern. It won’t change the fact that I have won and will always win.”

Reservation?

I glance at the clock on the wall nervously.

Springing up from my seat, I quickly shove all the scores into my bag, frazzled by the clock hand signaling ten past four. Wait—

I stopped mid-shove, the color draining from my face. Just now, that one person said Akashi, right? Akashi as in Akashi Sei-Seijuro?

Even more panicked than I was before, I rushed out the door, whamming into the one student my thoughts were focused onto. “A-A-Akashi—!” I stuttered, knees buckling and eyes rounded wide with shock. “S-Sor—” I tried to apologize but the words couldn’t leave my mouth.

The violinist looked down at me, his lips quirking up the slightest bit. Was that a smirk or was that a smile? Does it matter? I just fucked up the Emperor’s playing time. “Hmm, are you done already?”

Though I wanted to elaborate on the apology I was spinning wheels around in my head, the only gesture I could muster was a mute nod and the two of us stood, staring at each other awkwardly.

He didn’t say anything else; though, judging by the way he opened his mouth and shut it right afterwards probably meant that he had something on his mind. But, within this taciturn moment, we exchanged nothing else but nervous glances and slight nods.

I should probably let him practice, I thought to myself as I scanned my surroundings, hoping that the professor Akashi was talking to earlier wouldn’t scold me for overusing the practice room. However, to my surprise, the older man was nowhere to be found.

Wait—what? Shouldn’t he be here to coach Akashi? Ah, don’t tell me that I was taking too long that Akashi sent the guy on a drink run.

I started to wring the straps of my bag in my hands, growing increasingly anxious by the silence that passed between us. “W-weren’t you with someone e-arlier?

Akashi seemed to hesitate before he chuckled under his breath. “A professor thought I’d be practicing in this room and wanted to give me advice on how to play. I can’t seem to fathom why he would assume I’d be playing.”

I glanced behind my shoulder at the list of students who have reserved the room for practice and, as expected, Akashi’s name was there. “But, you did reserve the room…” I started out slowly. Not that I was trying to correct him, but I thought it would offer an explanation. For him and myself.

The prodigy grew silent before a thin smile pulled at his lips. “Well…I did.” He trailed off. “I simply thought it’d give you more time to play.”

More time to play?

My brows crinkled at his words. What did he mean by that?

My stomach started to twist, overreacting to the implications. I’m sure that he didn’t mean anything special by that and yet here I am, thinking that there could be some underlying tone. Idiot, this is the first time the two of you have talked, there’s no way he meant anything by that.

“But I’m done! So you can use the room now! S-sorry I didn’t notice the time, you can always just knock!” I grew so flustered that I was sure I was shouting at him.

Akashi simply laughed and I knew I was staring at him with awe. “You usually play longer. Did my discussion interrupt your practice?”

“Ah, well, it’s rude to cut into other people’s time, I shouldn’t have played so long—!” And now I’m cutting further into his practice time by talking to him. Why do I keep doing this? “I’ll be on my way now! Sorry, bye!” And as fast as I could, I ran down the hall, down the steps and headed home. Maybe I can get my mind off things if I practice there.

Was what I thought, but even after going home, my mind continued to replay the exchange I had with Akashi earlier. I mean, not only did I embarrass myself by looking like a complete deer in headlights but I also cut into his practice time.

To be honest, I used to think that Akashi didn’t practice very often because he was already so talented but maybe I was wrong this whole time. Maybe he practiced harder than anyone else and that’s what got him this far.

A heavy sigh fell from my lips as I sat at the piano, gazing at the piano scores propped up before me. Right now, the notes look like a cluster of black dots on a page and I can’t bring myself to focus enough to separate them.

“You usually play longer…” I mumble to myself, groaning before I bang my head against the piano, a loud clang reverberating in the air. “Uggh what did he mean by that?”

“Akashi Seijuro…” I mumbled quietly. “What a weird guy…”

* * *

The following day, I fell into my usual routine; however, on my way to the practice room after classes were over, I checked the reservations list. Curious, I flipped through the previous sheets, noting that the hour slot after mine was often, if not always, Akashi Seijuro’s name. Yet, despite the fact that I would often play ten to twenty minutes over, I have never once seen his waiting.

_You usually play longer._

_I thought I’d give you more time to play._

Is that what he meant?!

But when I leave the room, he’s never waiting in the hallway. At least, I’ve never seen him there before.

I stood by the list on the door, wondering if he would show up if I waited for him long enough. What was I trying to accomplish? That I wasn’t too sure of, I just felt like I wanted to confirm a few things. And yet, I knew that even if I were to see him, I know that I wouldn’t be able to ask.

Twenty minutes into my practice time and I finally saw Akashi, looking just as surprised as I was.

“H-Hello! Sorry about yssterday!” I bit on my tongue as I tried to apologize. Uggh, I can’t seem to do anything right.

He coughed into his hand and shook his head. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Well, it looks like you have been? T-though I guess I don’t have the proof but well you,” my knees started to shake. Too nervous to say anything else.

Silence once again passed between us and Akashi decided to break it, probably because he sensed how nervous I was with how much I was shaking in my shoes.

“Furihata, do you know about the competition our class holds at the end of the year?”

Startled by his sudden question, I could only nod.

“Do you have a partner for that yet?”

“H-huh, no, not yet. I mean nobody wants to be my partner. I don’t exactly play as mechanically as everyone else. N-not saying that you’re a robot hahahaha.” Oh god oh god, what am I saying?

“Yes, well… how about partnering up with someone as mechanical as me then?”

I straightened up, my body feeling stiff.

Was he serious? Partners with him? Was this a joke?

But, even if it was, I couldn’t help but think about how this was my chance to finally learn more about the guy. To learn more about that loneliness that I often feel whenever he plays. And, thinking about it in that sense, I felt an urgency to reply as soon as I could. “Really?! O-okay! Okay, okay!”

My enthusiasm probably threw him off, but nonetheless, Akashi seemed… relieved?

* * *

I groaned as I stumbled over another note.

Even though I can usually play without messing up when I’m by myself, I’m making every mistake possible right now. I’m not even playing in front of the class, I’m only with one other person and that person is Akashi Seijuro.

Though I’ve learned that he’s not as intimidating as everyone makes him out to be, it still doesn’t make me any less nervous when I practice with him. He’s skilled, after all. He’s a genius with his violin. And I’m, well… I’m Furihata. The kid that everyone thinks will graduate worst in class.

The best and the worst.

This has got to be a joke.

Why did I think this was going to work out?

I frantically pad over the keys, trying to keep up with Akashi, but it’s not working. Nothing is working.

“Furihata.”

“YES?!” I scream, but when I see the look on his face, my body relaxes slightly. _Slightly._ “I’m sorry, I’m not used to practicing with anyone, I don't know how to follow…”

“Then let me follow you.”

I blinked at him and shook my head. “No way, no! I mean, I… well, no…” Genius, I am a genius.

“Just take a deep breath.”

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking the deepest breath I could muster.

“… make sure to breathe out and repeat.”

“What, of course I’ll remember to breathe!”

He laughed quietly through his nose. “Good, then you’ll do fine. Now, I’ll follow you and you focus on what you want to convey.”

Convey? What are we conveying? I just love to play… Well, I mainly like playing by myself but… “Okay, here goes.”

 

* * *

As the two of us sat together by the riverbed, I could tell that whatever Akashi wanted to talk about was something heavy. He seemed more forlorn. Though he was looking at me, it didn’t seem as though he was really seeing me but a distant memory.

He took a deep breath, and I could feel the intensity of his sigh.

“When I first started playing the violin, I was eight at the time. I was naturally adept and learning how to play came easy to me. Seeing how talented I was, my violin tutor and my father drove me into competing professionally. Day in and day out, I was forced to practice until the love I had for the instrument grew cold.”

He paused and I swallowed thickly, my brows knitting in concern.

“Even then, I wasn’t allowed to quit. The more I refused to practice, the more my father took away from me.”

His voice grew more strained. Knowing how difficult it was for him to tell me this, I could feel my own heart trembling, yearning to somehow assuage that pain that he’s been carrying this entire time.

“I thought that if I didn’t have anything else, then it wouldn’t matter if I quit. What else could he take away from me?”

“Akashi…” I reached for him, gripping his hand tightly.

When he saw the look on my face, he cleared his throat. “When I just had enough, I was walking to this riverbed, thinking that I would end it all that day. But before I could reach this place, I was stopped by the sound of someone playing the piano. It was awful, to be honest. The person playing kept making mistakes. I probably stood there listening for twenty minutes, listening, and not once did he ever finish the song flawlessly. It was so terrible but… hearing that sound, so honest and eager, well… it moved me.”

“I still went to the riverbed but instead, I started to reflect. And then, I decided that I would pick up the violin again. I might have been miserable then until now, but thinking about that straight-forward melody, so carefree, I thought, ‘I want to be like that too’.” He turned his gaze away from me briefly. “To think that that boy would be at the same university… that we’d be partners, no less.”

Finally, it felt like he was looking at me and yet I couldn’t produce the words.

“Furihata. the professors may discount your playing as mediocre but… I want you to remember that I am here because of you. Your music gave me life.”

My view of Akashi started to blur and I realized that I was crying. “E-eh? Ah… Ah, no don’t look!”

Akashi smiled before pulling me over to rub at my cheeks. “Tomorrow, I want you to play with everything you have. I want everyone to hear what you can say with your music.”

  

* * *

The lights on the stage felt blinding as the two of us took our positions. We’ve practice for months but I’m afraid I’ll drag Akashi down with my playing. However, when I glance at him, he gives me this look and it fills me up with this incredible sense of purpose.

I take a deep breath and begin to play. Just like the many times we’ve played before, I lose myself in the music, driven by the emotions that overflow from my chest. It feels tight yet playing with Akashi on stage, like this, it feels like it was meant to be.

The moment the song ends feels like a moment too soon. But when we take our bows and I glance at Akashi, our gazes lock.

Surprisingly, under all these eyes, I don’t feel tense. But when he’s looking at me, my knees start to shake. At first, it was from fear. But now, my trembling feels welcomed. It feels like I’m falling in love.

As we exit, Akashi puts his hand on the small of my back. I didn’t notice it before but he’s trembling too.

“Akashi…”

He glances at me briefly before his lips curl into a subtle smile. “Furihata, thank you.” Knowing what he’s been through makes the words feel heavier than usual.

Staring at his face, my chest starts to constrain itself once more. As if we’re playing music, I find myself holding my breath. My stomach flips violently and yet everything feels like it’s in its right place. Akashi staring at me, eyes glossy, his lips curled in a smile that I’m sure that only I’ve seen—everything feels right with this world.

“Akashi, you once told me that I changed your life, right? T-that meeting me s-somehow gave you inspiration to pick up the violin again, r-right?”

“That’s correct.”

“The same goes for me! You’re the reason why—” I jumped, frightened by the sound of his violin dropping. “E-eh, wh-what happened?! Are you okay?”

He quick gathered the instrument back in his hands before clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m fine, proceed.”

“Huh? Okay, well… Akashi, you’re the reason why I play. I play for you.”

That day, the music that we played together changed. Though awkward at first, it steadily grew more powerful, overflowing with emotions that neither of us knew we had.

We may not know where life will take us. But if there’s anything I know for sure it’s that I want to continue playing with Akashi for the rest of my life.


End file.
